Letters
by gomenasai-for-everything
Summary: Saitama starts to get fan letters, and even though Genos knows he should be pleased that people are finally starting to see his sensei's strength, he only feels bad and starts worrying that his sensei won't need him anymore. He visits Doctor Kuseno to find out what's wrong, and gets a surprising answer that leads to Genos trying to get Saitama to notice him as more than a student.
1. Chapter 1

Genos paced through sensei's small apartment, a short letter written on pale pink paper clutched tightly in his hand. It had been in sensei's mailbox, and the envelope had been closed with a heart sticker, of all things. His jaw tensed; he hadn't liked all the hate mail that sensei got, but he'd been able to deal with it, mainly because he always disposed of it before sensei saw it. This, though… this wasn't hate mail, and as much as he wanted to destroy it with the rest, he wasn't sure he could.

Sensei never acted upset over all the disdain people showed him, not really, but then Sensei never really acted upset over much, even if he had the right. Still, watching his sensei read such disparaging, untrue letters every day bothered him, so he'd taken to preemptively getting rid of them every morning, before sensei woke up. He gripped the letter he held a little more tightly; he should've been glad that sensei had gotten this, that someone had seen that sensei was a true hero, but he wasn't and he couldn't understand why.

Was he becoming bitter towards sensei for always seeming so impossible to match? That didn't really seem to make sense, though; he'd have certainly noticed that happening. Maybe he was just worried that the letter would turn out to be some sort of ruse, a way to make him let his guard down so he could be attacked. That Sonic guy who claimed to be sensei's rival seemed low enough to do something like that; after all, he had been stalking sensei since they met. The letter didn't even ask him to meet someone somewhere, though; the closest it came to a request for contact was a phone number scribbled in tiny, unsure handwriting at the bottom of the page.

Nothing suggested that the letter was anything more than a small thanks from a girl who admired him. Genos tore it to pieces. He needed to talk to Dr. Kuseno very badly; he would be able to tell him what was wrong with him, why he'd been unable to stop himself from doing something so cruel to sensei. He needed a distraction desperately, so he went to the kitchen and started making breakfast for sensei, practiced enough that he hardly even had to look at what he was doing. Sensei had said more than once that he liked his cooking, and even then that made him smile.

He was sensei's disciple, his only one, even though he was sure that the ninja thought differently. Maybe License-less Rider did too; he had been the one to send the other thank you note sensei received. Neither of them were worthy of being sensei's students, though; he was certain that neither was capable of beating even him, and sometimes he thought that possibly he wasn't good enough to learn from sensei either. He was devoted, though, and sensei had accepted him; he wouldn't dream of giving up his place unless sensei asked it of him, and sensei wouldn't ask him. He smiled to himself, plating the meal and wandering easily into sensei's room to wake him.

Sensei was a very heavy sleeper, but Genos had had plenty of practice shaking him awake since he'd moved in, even if at first he hadn't been brave enough to do it. He'd only tried it the first time after sense expressed a desire to start having breakfast earlier, and sensei hadn't minded, so it had become a habit. Sensei smiled at him when he woke up, yawning and stretching; he seemed so normal in the mornings, so touchable where he was normally unreachable, and Genos heard the fans that kept him cool whirring a little faster than they should've. He shifted a little, but sensei was at least too distracted by the smell of food on the table to really notice.

Actually, he probably did notice and just didn't mention it; Genos was almost sure that sensei noticed a lot more than he seemed to, he was just good at staying quiet when he needed to. Genos appreciated it, since he didn't think he could answer whatever questions sensei might have, especially not in few enough words. Honestly he wasn't even sure he could explain it to himself, and he stared down at his hand. Sensei was a good person. He really shouldn't have gotten rid of that letter, and he opened his mouth to tell sensei about it, but he was already in the kitchen and Genos lost his nerve as he followed.

It hadn't been a very good letter anyway; it was obvious whoever wrote it didn't know sensei at all, kind of like the fan letters he received himself. It had been filled with plenty of admiration, plenty of praise, but it was all vague, beyond the few references made to his appearance, and sensei deserved better than that. Genos smiled to himself as sensei thanked him for the food, then settled himself at the table to watch him eat, wondering if anyone else had ever cooked for him. He never mentioned a family, after all, or a girlfriend from before he became a hero, and as far as Genos could tell, he'd been living alone in his apartment for a long time.

Genos could admit that he had wanted to take care of sensei for almost as long as he'd wanted to learn from him; after all, a few household chores were nothing compared to what sensei had done for him already, and someone like sensei shouldn't have to do such menial things anyway. Genos enjoyed it, enjoyed making sensei happy, but sometimes he wondered if sensei really wanted his help or not. He kept telling Genos that he didn't have to do everything he did, sometimes even insisting that he not do something, and sensei actually _liked_ License-less Rider, didn't he? He often went to dinner with him, anyway.

"Ah, is there something on my face?" sensei asked, pointing at his cheek, face as flat and unreadable as ever, and Genos shook his head.

"No, sensei. I only…," he paused, thinking of what to say so he wouldn't waste sensei's time, and sensei watched him patiently. "Do you really want me as your disciple, sensei?" Sensei laughed, loud and long, shaking his head; his eyes were crinkled at the edges and Genos knew he would remember that face forever.

"You wouldn't be in my apartment if I didn't want you around."

"I know that, but that isn't what I asked. Would you rather teach someone else? Someone stronger?" Sensei shrugged, still smiling a little, but not as broadly as before.

"You're strong. I like you. If you want to leave, I won't stop you, and if you want to stay, I won't make you go. I still don't know why you think you need me as a teacher, and I don't think I've been able to teach you much, but I'll keep trying if you do." In some ways, Genos admired how blunt sensei was, and sometimes Genos could imitate that, though never to sensei himself. His core felt warm, though, almost hot, and he tipped his head down, smiling at the table.

"What if someone else asked you to teach them too? It might help your reputation, if you helped more heroes, and then you would be praised more, like you should be, sensei."

" _That's_ what this is all about? People praising me? I've already said I'm not a hero for the recognition, I'm a hero because I want to be. I don't care if people like me or not, and I don't care if I get praised. I like things the way they are, okay, Genos? Besides, if other people started talking about me like you do, I'd get a big head." Genos grinned without really meaning to, and even though he wanted to disagree, because sensei was too humble to become overconfident just because people told him the truth, but instead he only nodded, likely feeling more prideful then than sensei ever had. Sensei was happy with him. He was enough.

"Okay, sensei."

"Jeez, man, what'll it take to get you to just call me Saitama?" he grumbled, though it was far from the first time he'd said it, and Genos just kept smiling.

"Sorry, sensei." His sensei rolled his eyes, very quick, probably too fast for anyone else to notice, before his expression faded back to apathy.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go to Y-City and try to find some monsters, since it's been so quiet here. You stay; I'll be back tonight, or early tomorrow." That would have made him nervous, if sensei hadn't said what he did before, but as it stood, Genos only nodded. It would give him a good chance to go see Dr. Kuseno, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry for the lack of interaction between Saitama and Genos in this chapter, but I had to give Genos a chance to interact with Dr. Kuseno here! Anyway, the next chapter will have plenty of interaction, along with Saitama finding out about his budding fanclub, I promise! Hope you enjoy this one anyway!

* * *

Genos left the apartment about twenty minutes after his sensei, leaving a note on the table in case sensei returned before he did. It wouldn't have been fair to make sensei worry, after all, not after all the times he'd gotten hurt and troubled sensei before. He smiled faintly to himself as he left the apartment, but it faded into a frown as soon as he saw Sonic waiting outside, arms crossed, staring up towards sensei's window.

"You again? Why are you here, trash? Didn't you get it through your head that you're not wanted here after last time?" Sonic clenched his fists around his arms, turning his stare from the window to Genos. He was trying to look threatening, obviously, but it only made Genos want to laugh. Someone like that, who only had one trick, could never seriously call himself sensei's rival, but this guy just kept on saying it, like repeating himself would make his words true.

"I'm not here for you, scrap metal. Where's Saitama?"

"Don't talk about sensei so informally." The ninja snarled, taking a half-step towards Genos, who only stared at him impassively. Someone like Sonic, who had only a single trick, couldn't hurt him.

"I'll talk about Saitama however I want. Where is he?" Genos clenched his fists at his sides, ready to attack if Sonic did, though the ninja had yet to even throw a single shuriken.

"Out." Sonic actually laughed, then, loud and for a long time, clutching at his sides. When he finally stopped, he was still grinning unnervingly, and Genos focused on keeping his core cool. Sensei would be unhappy if he fought for no reason.

"Oh? I'm surprised you aren't following Saitama around like a dog like you normally do. Did he finally get sick of having such a shadow and make you stay here? Are you so dependent that you have to follow him secretly now?" He was just trying to make Genos angry, and he had to remember that. All he wanted was for Genos to attack so he could have a fight, and maybe to get sensei angry with him as well. He wouldn't let the ninja manipulate him that way.

"You're the one who has been stalking sensei since you met him, pretending you are worthy to be his rival. You're too much trouble; leave now before I eliminate you myself." Sonic took another step forward, eyes sharp and lips still fixed in a wicked grin.

"I don't think your 'sensei' believes you can. Don't you remember how he stopped you from attacking me the last time we fought? He knew I'd turn you into an even less functional piece of junk than you already are." Genos lifted his chin, and quietly charged a little energy in his palm. If Sonic didn't leave soon, he'd use it and get away, so he wouldn't fight anymore and damage sensei's apartment.

"Or maybe he didn't want you blown up. Sensei is very kind, even to those so far beneath him as you. Don't trouble him further." Sonic only shook his head, leaning forward, seeming to not even notice how dwarfed he was by Genos.

"You're the one who should stop troubling him, you robot. What's the point of you hanging around him, anyway? You're not human, so how do you think you can learn his techniques?" Without even realizing what he was doing, Genos swung the fist filled with the charged energy, but Sonic ducked out of the way before it connected. The energy trashed one of the abandoned buildings near sensei's apartment, and Genos winced. He'd hoped he wouldn't have to tell sensei about this. "Did I strike a nerve? It's not like I'm lying. There's nothing human about you." Sensei would be worried, if he came back and found a lot of damage from a fight, and Genos shook his head. Sonic was a liar, and it didn't matter what he said because Genos and his sensei both knew the truth.

"Piss off." He turned and walked off, not looking back even when Sonic laughed again. He didn't matter, and he never would; sensei didn't even like him. He was nothing, and Genos tried to keep that thought in his head as he made his way to Dr. Kuseno's lab.

LINE BREAK

The doctor greeted him kindly, though somewhat confusedly, as he entered the building, and he realized suddenly how rarely he came there when he wasn't injured. The man seemed happy to see him either way, though, and that was enough to put him in at least a slightly better mood. He settled on the exam table and offered the doctor a small smile, which was quickly returned by one far brighter.

"It's good to see you, Genos. May I ask what's brought you here? I don't think I've seen you come here unhurt in a very long time." Genos shrugged, almost embarrassed and not at all certain as to how to explain his problem. Dr. Kuseno was patient, though, always had been, and waited in silence while he thought. Finally, he managed to put together what he wanted to say.

"I've been… feeling strange recently, and sometimes it's made me act in ways I know I shouldn't. Just this morning, sensei got a letter from someone who has become his fan, and I destroyed it like I do his hate mail even though I know I should've been glad that someone else has seen sensei's strength. Even on the way here, when I saw the ninja who calls himself sensei's rival, I tried to attack him even though I knew he was just trying to provoke me." Dr. Kuseno frowned, and Genos worried that it was something more serious than he'd imagined because it was very rare for him to make such faces over nothing. And then he started laughing.

"Genos, that is nothing I can fix; it's simply human. You're jealous, dear boy." Genos knew the word and knew what it meant, of course, but he couldn't remember having ever felt that way before; when he'd lived with my parents, he'd had nothing and no one to be jealous over, and after… after, there had been nothing he cared about beyond revenge. The definition he knew seemed to match his problems well enough, but still he couldn't quite seem to make it fit in his head. He cared about sensei, yes, but what reason did he have to be jealous? His only place in his sensei's life that he had any claim to was that of his disciple, and sensei himself had said that he had no risk of losing that place. He shook his head.

"That cannot be right. I am sensei's disciple only, and there is no threat to my standing with him." Dr. Kuseno hummed, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder, still smiling a little.

"But you'd be upset if he began to train another alongside you, wouldn't you? Even if he treated you no differently." A sharp burst of anger ran through Genos like a shock, and he felt his eyes widen. He'd thought his worry only stemmed from a fear of being replaced, but even if sensei trained him too, the mere idea of someone else starting to spend as much time with sensei as him was far from pleasant. "From what you've said, your sensei doesn't seem particularly social. You've gotten used to having him to yourself, haven't you? Your place isn't only his disciple; you're likely the largest human connection he has had for a while. That place is the one you fear losing, isn't it?" Sometimes, Genos thought, Dr. Kuseno simply knew him too well, obviously better than he sometimes knew himself. He stared down at his feet, fiddling with the loose fabric of his pants.

"Is it bad that I want to be the one sensei relies on? I just don't want to be pushed aside for someone who couldn't care as much as I do!" Dr. Kuseno hugged him tightly for the barest of moments before he patted his shoulder and pulled away, smiling lightly.

"No, it isn't bad, really, but I think you should talk to your sensei and tell him all this, alright? It'll be best if it's out in the open, so you two can understand each other a bit better, right? Maybe then you can have the kind of relationship with him that you want." Genos didn't want to do that at all. What if it made sensei hate him, or think he was weird? What if sensei kicked him out over it? He couldn't do that. He just had to… he needed to make sensei understand without saying anything directly, so that sensei was the one to bring it up. Even if he never did, it might at least be easier that way to keep sensei from falling for anyone else who wasn't worthy of him, and he knew that he'd be alright as long as sensei never did that. Still, he didn't want Dr. Kuseno to worry either, so he smiled and nodded. "Good. You know how to use the… recreational upgrade I gave you a few years ago, right? If it ever comes to that."

Genos was certain that people in the next city over could hear how quickly and how loudly his fans whirred at the mere suggestion of doing… that with sensei. Dr. Kuseno grinned at him. He looked down at the floor again, nodding silently once more before he turned and ran out of the lab, hoping sensei would be home when he returned.


	3. Chapter 3

When Genos returned, sensei was there, but he wasn't alone. Instead, he was seated quietly next to License-less Rider, who was chuckling at something sensei had said. Sensei, of course, noticed him first and waved, smiling a little.

"Hey, Genos. How'd your trip to the doc's place go?" License-less Rider jolted, a little, then turned to offer him a smile, and Genos forced one in return. He didn't have a problem with the other hero, really; he'd always been kind, the citizens loved him, and though he was far from skilled in a fight, he was never anything but brave. Genos simply wished he wasn't in sensei's apartment, especially when he hadn't been there, because for so long he had been the only one allowed to share in sensei's home.

"My problem was quickly managed. What about you, sensei? Did you meet any strong monsters?" Sensei sighed and shook his head, obviously resigned, which Genos couldn't really blame him for.

"Nah, man. Y-City was almost as dead as it was here before I left and some monster trashed the building across the street; there was just one monster there, and Rider here almost had him dealt with by the time I showed up. You should've told me something was going on with you; I'd kinda like to meet your doctor, and going with you would've been a hell of a lot more exciting." Genos' smile turned a little more real as warmth, and a strange sort of reassurance, flooded his core. Sensei would've preferred to be with him over License-less Rider.

"Sorry, sensei; it was only for a minor upgrade. I don't think you would have been very interested. Now that I'm home, do you want me to make dinner?"

"Rider and I ate on the way back. There's extra if you want it." Genos frowned, looking perhaps a little too harshly in License-less Rider's direction, but he forced his face into neutrality quickly, and the other hero wasn't looking at him anyway.

"Are you sure, sensei? I was going to make your favorite tonight." He hadn't planned on it, actually, but it was the best thing he could think of to tempt sensei into eating again. He couldn't recall as single night since he'd moved in with sensei where they hadn't eaten together, after all, even if Genos himself only ate sometimes.

"It's cool; you deserve a break every now and then, Genos. Besides, if I wait for it until tomorrow, I won't have to share." He elbowed License-less Rider, who laughed and elbowed him back even if was obvious that sensei had to force himself to move with the light blow.

"Selfish! You shouldn't talk so much about his cooking if you don't want anyone else to have any!" Sense smiled at him kindly, his expression soft and warm, and Genos hated seeing that face look at anyone but him. License-less Rider couldn't take many hits, but Genos forced that thought down as soon as it crossed his mind. He _liked_ License-less Rider; he was a good hero and a good person. It was no wonder that sensei liked him too, and he obviously respected sensei and his strength. He'd been the one to send the only thank-you sensei had gotten after the sea king, after all. He was a fine person to have around, and sensei needed more people who cared for him. He knew all that, and thought it over and over, but anger still sparked through his mind and his palms and chest felt hot with energy. Sensei shot him a worried look even as he joked with License-less Rider.

"Hey, hey, you should just be glad I paid for the dinner you got!" Genos kept his head down as he moved to sit by sensei, making certain to edge a little closer to him than License-less Rider was. Sensei didn't mind; if anything, he seemed to relax a little more, and Genos smiled to himself; the apartment was probably a little chilly, and Genos knew that he put off enough heat to keep sensei warm.

"I bet it wasn't nearly as good whatever Genos makes you tomorrow, though," License-less Rider grumbled, though he was still smiling, and sensei laughed.

"I don't gamble when I know I won't win, Rider. Hey, Genos, you wanna go spar with us later? Rider wanted some hand-to-hand practice." Sensei said it flatly enough, but Genos could see the weight in his eyes; he knew something was wrong. He knew something was wrong, and it hadn't even been a day since Genos had figured out what it was himself. Sometimes he wished sensei hadn't gotten to know him as well as he had; maybe then he wouldn't even be having this problem. Genos couldn't imagine a life where he didn't care about sensei, though; even thinking of it made him ache deeply in his chest. So too did the thought of making sensei worry.

"Of course," he said, smile bright and false, "I need to practice my hand-to-hand as well." License-less Rider looked so happy that Genos almost felt bad about how angry he was.

"I'm happy I'll have the opportunity to get stronger with both of you," he said, and sensei shrugged.

"It's no big deal, dude. There's a huge sale tomorrow anyway, so it's not like I wasn't going to go out. Ah, Genos, do you remember that place where we fought? That should be good enough, right?" Genos desperately wanted to say no, because that was his and sensei's place; they always sparred together there. Still, he couldn't think of a legitimate reason to refuse, so instead he only nodded again, still smiling even though he knew he still couldn't make it look natural. "Cool. Just meet us here tomorrow and we'll go together." License-less Rider grinned, pushing his glasses up his nose as he stood.

"Thank you, Saitama, Genos. I'll see you then; maybe I'll even convince you to let me stay for dinner." Sensei tilted his head, waving the other man off like he was actually annoyed.

"No way." Genos wished he could echo the sentiment as License-less Rider quietly left their apartment, but he couldn't; sensei would ask him questions and he didn't think he could answer them yet. After all, he'd never tried to lie to sensei before, and he doubted he'd be successful if he did. Sensei tended to make him too nervous to lie. Despite his silence, though, sensei still turned and looked at him worriedly, flat expression gone. Even though he knew it was pointless, being under that look made Genos want to squirm like a child, and he couldn't stand it.

"Yes, sensei?" he asked, voice a little quieter than usual, and sensei leaned closer to him. He imagined pressing forward and stealing a kiss before sensei could say anything, babbling everything he'd thought since reading that letter for sensei, hearing sensei say that Genos was all he needed, that he felt the same, sensei kissing him too… he stopped. Thinking like that wouldn't help anything—it'd only make him want what he couldn't have that much more.

"You sure you're good? You've been acting weird since the other morning." Sensei reached out and squeezed his shoulder, hand firm but not nearly as harsh as Genos knew it could be. Genos enjoyed the weight of it, the feeling that he mattered to sensei, and nodded.

"Yes, I'm alright. Sorry for worrying you, sensei."

"That's nothing to apologize for. Just tell me if anything's bothering you, okay?" Genos didn't think he could make himself speak anymore, so instead he just nodded. He and sensei sat together for a while after that, just watching the television and enjoying one another's company, before at last sensei stood and made his way to bed. Genos, expecting the next day to be a drain, soon did the same.

* * *

For the first time since he'd moved in, sensei was up before Genos and went down to get the mail, and as soon as he saw sensei hunched over, letter in hand, he could've sworn that he felt legitimately, humanly sick. He was too warm, and he could only feel himself getting warmer, but he went into the kitchen to start breakfast like nothing was wrong anyway.

"Morning, Genos. This is weird, huh?" he asked, gesturing at the letters strewn over the table, separated into two piles. In sensei's smaller pile, Genos caught sight of a familiar heart-shaped sticker, the letter it was stuck to as yet unopened. He wondered if he could grab it when sensei wasn't looking, though he knew as soon as the thought crossed his mind that it was impossible.

"What is?"

"These letters. I haven't gotten mail in weeks; I figured people had lost interest. You think it's where people saw me with Rider yesterday?" Sensei really was too nice, and too trusting; Genos didn't think he'd ever suspected anyone of anything his whole life. Genos had almost forgotten what guilt felt like, but that moment reminded him of it starkly. The only solace was that, until the fan letter, he'd only been destroying sensei's letters to save him from having to read the harsh, untrue ones.

"Must be," he mumbled, and sensei hummed.

"No one has any creativity anymore! These are all just the same old insults! After so long a break, they should have something better, right?" Genos laughed, and his voice actually broke a little. Dr. Kuseno really had wanted him to feel as human as possible, he guessed, even the less pleasant parts of humanity. Maybe, if he asked kindly, the doctor would agree to make him cooler the next time he visited, more charming, like Sweet Mask seemed to be.

"Maybe that means they'll give up entirely soon," he said, normal as he was able, and sensei snorted, shaking his head.

"Nah. People with so much time on their hands never give up just because they have nothing new to say. It's kind of funny, actually," he said, then read in silence for a while as Genos cooked. He knew immediately when sensei read the one with the heart sticker, though, because he made a quiet, surprised noise and immediately ran over to Genos, face split in a grin. "Hey, hey, check it out! I've got a fan! She says she saw me in Y-City with Rider yesterday and thought I looked really cool! Neat, huh?" Genos made himself smile; that was such a generic compliment! Had she even watched sensei fight? He could think of a million words to describe that experience better than "cool."

"I'm glad others are starting to see your strength, sensei. I'm surprised you're so happy, though; I thought you didn't need the recognition." He shrugged, still smiling down at the letter with stars in his eyes.

"I don't. It's kinda nice to get a little anyway, though. Hey, do we have any paper or anything around? I should probably reply, right?" More than anything, Genos wanted to say no, but sensei just looked so happy that he couldn't manage to do anything but show him where he'd stored some paper and a few pens. He watched sensei scribble a reply as he finished with breakfast and arranged it neatly on a plate that he quickly settled by sensei. He ate while he wrote, and Genos read along with every word he scribbled down. Sensei was kind and funny and a lot like he was with Genos; he wished he could keep every word on the page for himself. If the girl showed the letter to people she knew, if other people saw what sensei was really like… he shook his head. He had no choice but to deal with it, if that happened.

This was what sensei wanted, and what he deserved; he was obviously happy, and Genos refused to destroy that no matter how much he wanted to keep sensei to himself. He'd just have to make himself better, he decided, better than everyone else who wanted sensei's attention. If he did that, then sensei would definitely realize what he felt. He smiled to himself, comfortably warm and happily imagining that future, when License-less Rider knocked on the door and ruined it. He sighed, soft enough that even he hardly heard himself, and stood to greet him alongside sensei. This, he thought, looking between License-less Rider and the finished letter in sensei's hand, would be a troublesome day.


	4. Chapter 4

Genos ended up leading the way to the deserted outskirts where he and sensei often sparred. Sensei dropped his letter in the mail on the way, face so flat that License-less Rider didn't even ask what it was, and sensei didn't explain. Genos found solace in that; sensei was obviously glad, but not too glad, and for the moment that would have to be enough. He smiled to himself as they arrived, and sensei stood back, pretending to stretch even though Genos knew he didn't have much need to do it.

"Ah, you guys start without me," he said, waving a hand, "I'm getting old. I'll pull a muscle or something if I don't do this first." Genos expected that License-less Rider knew he was lying too, but neither of them called him on it because they both knew the reason why he was saying it. He didn't want to accidentally hurt either of them, and he knew neither of them would accept him just not fighting at all.

"Okay, sensei," Genos said, quiet, dropping into stance. License-less Rider followed suit, a little clumsier, a little less solid. Genos knew he could've beaten him easily, probably killed him without even a breath of effort, but sensei was watching, head tilted just slightly to one side as he pulled one arm across his chest. Rider charged, the words, "justice tackle!" on his tongue as he struck Genos' body. He felt it, barely, but didn't bother moving, instead just pushing him away. He tried not to do it too firmly, since he knew sensei would probably be upset if Rider got too hurt, just like he was when Genos was damaged. The other hero fell over anyway, grunting as he struck the solid rock, but he was on his feet in an instant.

Genos stepped out of the way, silent, watching Rider stumble before he swung his fist. It caught him in the jaw, and he fell again, clutching it, though Genos didn't think he'd put much force behind it. He felt sensei's eyes on them and wanted to scream as sensei finished "stretching" and walked over to help Rider stand.

"Ah, yeah, Genos has hard fists! Stand straight, really dig your feet in. You won't knock him over, so all you can do is not get knocked over either." Genos wished he had his notebook; sensei had looked really cool saying that, even if he was saying it to someone other than him. He wondered if that was how sensei had gotten strong, just getting knocked down until he figured out how to stay standing.

Rider dug his feet into the dusty ground, stance wide. His face was bruising badly already, and his lip was bloody. Genos really hadn't intended to hit him so hard; he must've gotten too sued to fighting sensei, or monsters. He hadn't had to hold back for a very long time. Sensei stepped away, gesturing, and Genos frowned; sensei couldn't want him to do it again, could he? Rider looked serious and firm, and no matter how Genos tried to convey his uncertainty, sensei's face remained blank and uninterested. Genos finally swung again, this time with his other fist, hoping to not have to damage the other side of Rider's face any further. Rider fell again, silent even though it had to hurt.

He really was strong. Not strong like sensei, but still strong. Strong in the way sensei had been when he called himself a fraud to help the other heroes. Genos frowned. Ge really did understand why sensei liked him, and maybe if Genos hadn't been around, he'd have been worthy to stand at sensei's side as more than a friend.

Genos was there, though, and he had been working to be worthy of standing at sensei's side from the moment sensei had saved him from the mosquito woman. He lifted his chin. Sensei nodded, once more helping Rider stand.

"Good hit, Genos. Rider, you were a little steadier that time." Genos beamed; his core hummed with a quiet warmth that spread quickly and pleasantly over the rest of his body as pride buzzed through his mind. Still, he almost wished that Rider could knock him down; it would've been nice for sensei to pick him up too.

They practiced like that a few more times, and by the last time they tried, Genos had to use a little more force to make Rider hit the ground. He was glad when Rider decided to rest after that, and just watch him and sensei spar; all of sensei's attention turned to him, his eyes narrow and serious and interested, and that was the most exhilarating feeling Genos knew.

Neither of them ever landed a real hit, but Genos felt sensei's fist rush by his face more than once, the displaced air alone moving with enough force to nearly make him fall. Rider clapped when they were done, as if he'd seen even a portion of sensei's real strength.

"Ah, good work out, huh? Let's go to the supermarket now; I got a bunch of coupons in the mail yesterday." Sensei sounded bored as ever, and Genos smiled at his retreating back. He didn't notice Rider come from behind and take him by the shoulder; really he was only glad the other hero didn't notice how brightly his palm started to glow for a moment before he realized it was only Rider and settled himself.

"He is pretty amazing, isn't he?" Rider asked, voice light, and Genos frowned, shrugging the hand away and crossing his arms. As ever, he was caught between being glad about another recognizing sensei's greatness and being angry that it was another part of sensei he had to start sharing. He forced a smile; he knew it made his face look plastic and false, but as injured as Rider was, maybe he wouldn't notice.

"Sensei is very strong, yes." Rider laughed. He wasn't sure how someone could possibly sound so joyful with their face all swollen and bloody. Rider was strange.

"That's not all I meant and you know it. He really does care about you, you know. When I'm alone with him, you're one of the only things he really talks about. We used to go to the same school; I don't think he's ever had a lot of friends." Genos let the smile fade, still holding his arms tightly crossed about himself.

"I don't dislike you, License-less Rider, but I won't give you my place at sensei's side no matter what." Rider just laughed again, shaking his head and smiling. It looked strange against all the bruises and it couldn't have been painless.

"I wouldn't ask you to, and I'm not trying to take it. I like Saitama; he's a good person and a good friend. I think you're lucky you matter to him so much, and I think he's lucky he matters to you. You're good for him; beyond you, the only thing that can make him look even a little interested in something is a good fight or a good manga. You should tell him how you feel; I can never tell how he's really feeling, but even if it's the same as you, he won't notice unless you say it." Genos couldn't think of what to say to that, really. His arms drooped at his side; sensei turned to see why they were lagging behind and waved them forward. Just seeing his face sometimes made Genos feel like every wire inside his body was going to melt. "See? You're smiling." Genos hadn't noticed, but he didn't bother to hide it.

"I'm glad to have your support, License-less Rider, but I can't tell sensei yet. I couldn't lose what's already here." Rider didn't respond, and Genos picked up his pace so he could walk beside sensei. After a few moments, Rider called that he was heading to his own home.

Genos babbled about inane things on the way, and he knew sensei was only sort-of listening, but he responded sometimes and he never asked Genos to be quiet even though he was well over twenty words by then. It was a nice walk. Given how his week had been going, though, he really should've expected the strange girl they met in the supermarket.


End file.
